tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = FOX Network | seasons = 4+ | number of episodes = 77+ | production company = Primrose Hill Productions Warner Bros. Television | executive producers = Danny Cannon; Ben Edlund; Ken Woodruff; Bruno Heller; John Stephens | producers = Rebecca Perry Cutter; Scott White; Annabelle K. Frost; Rebecca Dameron | principal cast = Ben McKenzie; Donal Logue; David Mazouz; Zabryna Guevara; Sean Pertwee; Robin Lord Taylor; Erin Richards; Camren Bicondova; Cory Michael Smith; Victoria Cartagena; Andrew Stewart-Jones; Jada Pinkett Smith | 1st = September 22nd, 2014 | last = }} Gotham is an American television series of the crime drama genre. It is loosely based on the Batman series of comic book titles published by DC Comics, but does not include the infamous caped crusader himself. The series was developed by Bruno Heller and produced by Primrose Hill Productions for Warner Bros. Television. It began airing on the FOX Network on September 22nd, 2014. The timeline of the series coincides with the era when Bruce Wayne - the future Batman is still a young boy, shortly after witnessing the gruesome murder of his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. The main thrust of the series focuses on Jim Gordon - a young and righteous Gotham City Police Department detective - long before he takes on the burden of becoming the city's police commissioner. Gordon is partnered with the cantankerous and slovenly detective Harvey Bullock and has to endure the pressure of working in a city rife with corruption. Many characters who later become staples of the Batman mythos are presented in this series as well including Selina Kyle (the future Catwoman), Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot, Edward "The Riddler" Nygma as well as Alfred Pennyworth, Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen. Gotham stars Ben McKenzie as Detective James Gordon, with Donal Logue taking on the co-starring role of Harvey Bullock. Other stars in the series include David Mazouz as young Bruce Wayne, Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot, Erin Richards as Jim Gordon's lover, Barbara Kean, Camren Bicondova as pre-teen Selina Kyle, Cory Michael Smith as forensics analyst Edward Nygma, and Jada Pinkett Smith as crime boss Fish Mooney. Co-stars on the series include Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya, Andrew Stewart-Jones as Crispus Allen, John Doman as Carmine Falcone, Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen and Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four "A Dark Knight" Notes * Gotham has a US ratings classification of TV-14. * In July, 2015, TV Line reported that The Shield and No Ordinary Family star Michael Chiklis would be joining the cast of Gotham with season two as Captain Nathaniel Barnes, who will be a mentor to Jim Gordon. Goldberg, Lesley (July 21st, 2015); "Michael Chiklis Joins 'Gotham' as Series Regular; Hollywood Reporter.com. Home Video * Gotham: The Complete First Season :* Gotham: The Complete First Season/DVD :* Gotham: The Complete First Season/Blu-ray See also External Links * * * Gotham at Wikipedia * * Gotham at the Batman Wiki * * * * * Gotham at the Gotham Wiki References ---- Category:Programs Category:Batman/Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2014/Premieres Category:Fox Network Category:Primrose Hill Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Danny Cannon Category:Rebecca Perry Cutter Category:Rebecca Dameron Category:Ben Edlund Category:Annabelle K. Frost Category:Bruno Heller Category:John Stephens Category:Scott White Category:Ken Woodruff Category:Ben McKenzie Category:Donal Logue Category:David Mazouz Category:Zabryna Guevara Category:Sean Pertwee Category:Robin Lord Taylor Category:Erin Richards Category:Camren Bicondova Category:Cory Michael Smith Category:Victoria Cartagena Category:John Doman Category:Jada Pinkett Smith Category:Richard Kind Category:Grayson McCouch Category:Carol Kane Category:Clare Foley Category:Jon Beavers Category:Dan Hedaya Category:Gotham Category:Justin's Picture Pages Category:David Zayas Category:Morena Baccarin